vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Figurines
Due to heavy promtional efforts, Crypton Future Media was the first studio to produce figures of their Vocaloids. After her announcement, Lily was chosen to be the first Internet Co., Ltd Vocaloid to recieve a figure.Figure for Lily Miku Append Was produced as part of a promotion of the Miku Append voicebanks. The figure is based on the boxart for the append software. Its release date was 30th of April. Information Toeto right|thumb|The Toeto figure Was a soft Vinyl figure based on the Luka "Toeto" song. Meltdown Hard-R.K.mix Rin thumb|right|Meltdown Rin Is a figure based on the Meltdown version of Rin. It is 1/8 scale, 21 cm in height and made by Max Factory and set to be sold in August 2010 World is Mine Miku Is a figurine based on Princess Miku from the song + video "World is Mine". As with the Black ★ Rock Shooter figurine, its release date was set back to December 2009 due to quality release issues. The frame comes in dark or light coloured. Tako Luka Charm Were 3 charms sold serperately based on the octopus Luka character "Tako Luka". VN02 Miku VN02 Miku is by Max Factory and set to be released June 2010 at a price of 12,800 yen.More Details Hatsune Miku CM Version Was made by the Good Smile company and was previewed at the Wonder Festival 2009.Previews. SEGA Vocaloid EX Figures thumb|right|Miku and Rin version 1.5 figures Were a series of figures released in line with SEGA's game Miku Hatsune:Project Diva. They have a glossy finish to them to mimick the games computer graphics rendering. Project Diva Figures SEGA Miku DX figure thumb|right|Miku DX figures Released as part of the Project Diva promotion. Miku Hatsune PVC Figure thumb|right|Miku PVC figure Was a figure produced of the character Miku Hatsune in 1/8 scale. Kagamine Len PVC Figure thumb|right|Len PVC figure Was a figure produced of the character Len Kagamine in 1/8 scale. Note; The keytar Len is holding is a Yamaha KX5. Kagamine Rin PVC Figure thumb|right|Rin PVC figure Was a figure produced of the character Rin Kagamine in 1/8 scale. Lily Figure thumb|right|Lily Figure Was produced as part of the promotions of her release. Lily became the first Internet Co., Ltd Vocaloid to recieve a figure.Figure for Lily It is made by Phat Company, and was released in November 2010. Hatsune Miku Tony Taka A 1/7 PVC figure by Max Factory!Miku Figure Love is War thumb|right|Love is War Miku Figure Produced by the Good Smile Company, this figure is based on the video "Love is War". Racing Miku Is a high quality 1/8 scale model of Miku as the variant "Racing Miku". Its release is scheduled for May 2011 and pre-orders will open on November 30th 2010. It is produced by the Good Smile Racing owned by the Good Smile Company.Racing Miku] SEGA Prize figures thumb|right|SEGA Prize figures Were a series of figures backed by SEGA. Pullip Dolls thumb|right|Hatsune Miku Pullip Doll In 2011, a Pullip Dolls of Miku, Len and Rin was announced. They are due for release in April 2011 at 13,650 yen, each sold separately. Hatsune Miku is based on their "Pullip line" of doll sizes while Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin are based on their "Dal line".link References External Links *Hobby Search *AmiAmi Category:Vocaloid related products Category:Figurines